


[Fanvid] Beautiful

by Chayiana



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayiana/pseuds/Chayiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you possibly sacrifice someone so beautiful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Beautiful

Song: "Stranger" by Secondhand Serenade

Length: ~ 3 min

Spoilers for the entire series

 

 


End file.
